


Баллада о безымянных шиноби

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Dark, Dark Konoha, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Nameless Characters, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Second Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Они не узнают, что мы умрём тут, загнанные в угол врагами и преданные собственным товарищем. Никто не будет нас вспоминать, никто не назовёт героем, никто не будет нас оплакивать. Так мы и умрём. Никем.





	1. Первая волна

**Author's Note:**

> Стыбзил идею с АНБУ у товарища с архива. Идея классная, правда. Но с исполнением ещё предстоит поработать, это да.

В нашем классе было тридцать человек вместо двадцати семи.

            Я узнал от своего более осведомлённого одноклассника о том, что наша группа — экспериментальная. Он сказал, что случайно подслушал это у учителей, которые обсуждали наш выпуск. Впервые нас обучали по ускоренной программе, предполагавшей овладение всеми положенными для генина навыками и знаниями не за пять лет, как в мирное время, а за три. Ответ на вопрос «почему?» был очевиден и не требовал ответа.

            Война шла второй год, а людей уже катастрофически не хватало. Были предприняты меры для того, чтобы была возможность отправить больше людей на передовую, когда стало ясно, что война затянется не на один год и даже не на два. Официальный минимальный порог для вступления в Академию был понижен, программа — ужесточена и ускорена, тренировки стали суровее и интенсивнее, учителя — требовательнее и более жестоки. Ещё я знаю, что нашим семпаям, трём старшим классам, когда мы только вступили в Академию, пришлось выпуститься раньше срока, несмотря на не всю освоенную программу, буквально в последние месяцы начали вдалбливать в них самое важное. Средний возраст выпускников стал на два года меньше. Даже ветеранов прошлой войны и отставников вернули на службу. Была бы возможность — я уверен — привлекли бы и взрослых среди мирного населения, однако, как всем известно, к такому возрасту при неиспользовании чакры каналы были уже сильно сужены, и шанс сделать из мирного деревенского жителя боеспособного ниндзя за короткий промежуток времени если и есть, то он крайне невелик. По этой причине и сиротских домов часто забирали детей, тащили и сирот с поля битвы, прямиком в новую группу в Академии ниндзя.

            Я выпустился из Академии в возрасте десяти лет. Наш класс был очень разношёрстным из состоял не только и сирот. Были и в нём как дети торговцев или ремесленников, так и дети из знаменитых кланов, таких как Учиха, Сенджу, Курама, Хьюга, Сарутоби и Шимура. Когда мы все без исключения получили повязки генинов, никто из нас не знал, что ждёт нас впереди. Одни боялись смерти до дрожи в коленях, другие грезили о славных битвах и подвигах, третьим и вовсе было плевать. Я был одним из тех, кто боялся смерти, но в то же время надеялся, что нас, неопытных юнцов, первое время не будут отправлять на сложные миссии, что смерть обойдёт меня стороной, а потом, когда я наконец-то свыкнусь и научусь сражаться по-настоящему — стану сильным шиноби, чьё имя прогремит на весь мир.

            Наверно, услышь мои тогдашние тайные желания сейчас, мой наставник бы сейчас посмеялся над моей наивностью и глупостью. Если бы был жив.

            Когда мы стали генинами, война шла уже пятый год, и глупо было надеяться, что нас пронесёт в самый разгар войны. Нас много полегло ещё в первый год, почти половина выпуска, а кто-то и вовсе погиб на первой миссии. 

            Я был потрясён и шокирован до глубины души, узнав о том, что одна команда в полном составе вместе с наставником была настигнута на вражеской территории и зверски убита. Тогда я не знал подробностей, уже значительно позже я услышал, что наставник их, молодой, только что ставший джонином, был расчленён, и останки его в нескольких коробках были высланы обратно в деревню с угрозами о том, что так станет с каждым, кто посягнёт на их землю. Детям повезло не больше. Все трое были изнасилованы и убиты. Среди них был мальчик из Хьюга. По договорённости с деревней, Хьюга, как одна из самых больших кланов шиноби, обязана была по крайней мере раз в год отправлять одного ребёнка в Академию. Он как-то мне однажды признавался со слезами на глазах, что его выбрали потому, что он был самым слабым ребёнком в клане, и «отправлять его в качестве пушечного мяса не жалко». Хьюга сохранили в безопасности свой кеккей генкай, ведь тот был из побочной ветви, но я не могу даже представить, что он испытывал, будучи преданным собственным кланом и обречённым умирать столь мучительной смертью? Второй мальчик, бесклановый сын бедняков, которые надеялись улучшить своё положение с помощью будущей карьеры шиноби их ребёнка, не выдержав мучений, в конце концов сам кинулся на вражеский кунай. Третьей, девочке из клана Курама, досталось больше всех. Её пустили по кругу. Дважды. И убили, перерезав глотку. Я помню её: шумная и очень вредная девчонка, которая всё кричала, что станет сильнейшим мастером гендзюцу и сделает так, чтобы имя её клана заняло достойное место в мире шиноби. Я помню, как меня раздражала она в годы Академии своей надменностью и самоуверенностью, какой обладали почти все дети знаменитых кланов, однако, узнав правду, я не мог не подумать о том, что она не заслуживала такой участи. Тела потом были оставлены на растерзание диким животным. Это была их первая миссия. Первая и последняя. Лишь один убийца, будучи пойманным и допрошенным, был наказан: он медленно и мучительно умирал от насланной на него иллюзии тогдашнего главы клана Курама, мстивший за то всю ту боль, агонию, страх и омерзение, что пришлось пережить его племяннице перед кончиной. А у них, как известно, иллюзии самые натуральные и опасные. Остальные, однако, продолжают жить где-то там. Здоровье главы клана Курама после случившегося сильно подкосилось.

            В первый год погибло четырнадцать человек. Оставшаяся половина нашего класса сдавала позиции постепенно: умирали на поле боя, от болезней и ядов в больницах, сходили с ума или кончали жизнь самоубийством. До конца войны дошли только трое из нашего выпуска, включая меня. И, думаю, люди ничуть не преувеличивали, когда за нашей спиной называли нас «Первой волной пушечного мяса».


	2. Коротышка

            — Эй, Коротышка, и где же теперь твой Сенджу, а?

            Голос злорадный, и он смеётся. Хрипло. Горько. Отчаянно.

            Я сжимаю в руке свиток и не замечаю, как слёзы сами катятся по моим щекам. Разум всё ещё отказывается принимать то, что случилось. Взгляд устремлён в пустоту.

            — Перестань, — хрипит он уже безо всякого злорадства, серьёзным тоном, тотчас сильно закашлявшись, но изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать звуки. — Слезами тут не поможешь.

            Взгляд останавливается на нём, на ужасной ране на его животе. Он только и может прижимать рану обеими руками, морщась от боли даже из-за того, что дышит. Наскоро обёрнутая вокруг раны рваная одежда кровотечение не останавливает. Бинты, медикаменты, да хоть простые боевые пилюли — ничего нет. Спасения — тоже.

            Нам не нужно говорить это вслух, чтобы осознавать: недолго нам осталось. Местность не такая уж и большая, рано или поздно они наткнутся на нашу пещеру, и спасти нас сможет разве что чудо, но в чудеса никто из нас уже давно не верил.

            Я сам выгляжу не лучше. И сломанные ребра на пару с раздробленными костями на левой руке — не худшие мои проблемы. Мы знаем, что это конец. Никто не придёт за нами. Никто не залечит наши раны и не выведет из этой ловушки. Инструкции гласят, что до последнего вздоха члены отряда должны защищать своего медика… но что делать, если ваш медик сбежал с поля боя, оставив вас на произвол судьбы?

            Нашей миссией была разведка. Обычная миссия для военного времени: проверить боеспособность врага, возможно, узнать какие-то планы. И мы узнали. Готовящееся нападение на даймё — план высшего уровня секретности, который нам по какой-то нелепой случайности удалось раздобыть. Но всё это теперь пойдёт прахом: нас обнаружили. Битва была неизбежна и… И.

            Наш медик, по совместительству представитель уважаемого клана Сенджу и один из лучших нашего выпуска, сбежал. Я видел. Когда ранили третьего нашего товарища, тот мог бы отразить атаку, мог бы прикрыть его спину и даже не пораниться на самом деле. Мог бы, но не стал, вместо этого — развернулся и исчез в шуншине. И я видел его взгляд перед исчезновением: взгляд, полный страха, _взгляд труса._

            Я не мог в это поверить, хотя видел собственными глазами.

            — Знаешь, — внезапно срывается с моих губ, и почему-то улыбаюсь, — я ведь всегда им восхищался. С самой Академии, когда он был одним из лучших. И даже когда его место первого в выпуске с переменным успехом занимал тот Учиха, я всегда был на его стороне. Меня обижало, что из-за роста остальные обзывали меня коротышкой, но, когда меня и он начал так называть, я был не против. Это ведь _он._ Внук Первого хокаге. Член великого клана Сенджу. Такой сильный. Такой далёкий. Я не мог им не восхищаться, не мог не видеть в нём своего кумира и того, на кого мне нужно равняться. А когда он говорил о своих достижениях и навыках, о своих предках и о том, что будет тем, кто вернёт былое величие своему клану, о том, что станет великим ниндзя и молва о нём обойдёт весь мир, я мог лишь восхищаться и поддакивать. Он был тем, кем хотел быть я, никому не нужный сирота из приюта, без выдающихся навыков и особого таланта, по которому никто и вспоминать бы не стал после моей смерти. И как я был счастлив, когда нас после выпуска распределили в одну команду. Я и не замечал никогда… — я не смог сдержать всхлипа, — ослеплённый восхищением, не замечал, какие низменные черты он в себе нёс. Это ведь и с Академии было заметно. Он мог обижать слабых, пускать грязные слухи, сваливать вину на другого, и всё же я закрывал на это глаза, пропускал мимо ушей, а он упивался тем, с каким обожанием я на него смотрел.

            — Коро… — не успевает произнести мой товарищ, но я его перебиваю:

            — Сегодня с меня слетели розовые очки, — говорю я, и наконец-то понимаю, что застывшая улыбка на моём лице обречённая, — но умру я тоже сегодня. — Я поворачиваюсь к нему. — Прости за все эти дурацкие ссоры, что между нами были. Я рад, что ты был моим товарищем. В конце концов, оглядываясь сейчас назад, я понимаю, что ты был лучшим из нас.

            Он молчит. После на его лице появляется слабая улыбка.

            — Отрадно слышать это от тебя. Спасибо.

            Лицо его изнеможённое и сонное — я знаю, что он потерял много крови, и как только глаза эти закроются, то они не откроются больше никогда.

            Мы некоторое время сидим в тишине, ни у кого из нас нет сил говорить и тем более двигаться, как он неожиданно усмехается.

            — А знаешь… я ведь тоже мечтал стать великим ниндзя. В отличие от этого Сенджу, я был всего лишь ребёнком из крестьянской семьи, у которого за плечами не было известного имени. И всё же я мечтал, что когда-нибудь я стану таким же героем, как эти великие шиноби, о которых нам рассказывали, мечтал, что обо мне тоже будут слагать легенды за мои подвиги и отвагу, поставят с ними наравне, несмотря на моё происхождение. Да и сейчас… мечтаю. В глубине души надеюсь, что нас спасут, хотя никто из деревни не знает, какую важную информацию мы сейчас несём с собой… глупо, правда?

            Я мотаю головой, несколько потрясённый подобным откровением. Несмотря на годы, проведённые в одной команде, я никогда не знал, что у него было на уме, да и не интересовался. Он был нелюдим и не пытался наладить с нами контакт вне миссий. Я невольно думаю, что то, что он сказал мне это, говорит о том, что он, возможно, уже смирился со скорой смертью. И всё же я отвечаю:

            — Нет. Надежда всегда умирает последней, несмотря на всё.

            Он отворачивается от меня, смотрит потолок пещеры, но мне почему-то кажется, что на самом деле он ничего не видит перед собой.

            — Мы умрём сегодня, — тихо говорит он, — понимаешь? Мы умрём, и никто об этом не узнает. Только если этот, — он сплёвывает, — Сенджу не потопает обратно в деревню и не расскажет. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что он туда не вернётся: без нас и свитка, где вся операция зашифрована. Его казнят за провал миссии и предательство. — Он вновь кашляет, и этот кашель кажется мне намного болезненнее, чем предыдущие его приступы. Изо рта его летит тёмный сгусток крови. Я непроизвольно тянусь к нему, но понимаю, что ничем не могу помочь. Он снова шепчет: — Они даже не узнают, что мы умерли, пытаясь спасти правителя нашей страны. Они не узнают, что мы умрём тут, загнанные в угол врагами и преданные собственным товарищем. Никто не будет нас вспоминать, никто не назовёт героем, никто не будет нас оплакивать. Так мы и умрём. Никем.

            Я не осознавал этого до конца на самом деле. Но, слыша эти слова, произносимые вслух, я наконец-то понимаю, как это страшно на самом деле. Умереть никем.

            Я чувствую, как меня внезапно охватывает горечь. Сколько ещё шиноби вроде нас, умерших подобным образом? Я вспоминаю относительно беззаботные дни Академии, наших одноклассников — обычных детей, которым по воле судьбы приходится отправиться на войну, на защиту своей страны.

            _Четырнадцать человек в первый год._ Столько разрушенных надежд, поломанных судеб, разбитых вдребезги сердец и мечтаний?

            И не только ведь мы, — понимаю я. Сколько же шиноби ходят на миссии и идут на передовую: да разве известных шиноби и битв нельзя по пальцам посчитать? Что же с остальными, оставшихся за кадром истории?

            Через несколько минут нас настигают враги: об этом мы узнаём от взрыва ловушки, которую поставили недалеко. Мы выходим из пещеры, немного восстановившие силы, бежим дальше по узкому ущелью, но прекрасно понимаем, что с такой скоростью не сможем от них убежать. Я, сжимая в руке кунай, знаю, что готов умереть только сражаясь. Я не буду умолять.

            Он, однако, рванул назад первым.

            — Коротышка! — он улыбается, когда я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Беги.

            До того, как я успеваю что-то осознать, он кидает в противоположные стены ущелья кунаи с завязанными на них лесками, на которых висит ряд из можества взрывных печатей.

            Мой отчаянный крик тонет в грохоте взрыва. От него стены ущелья трескаются, на нас падают камни, отделяя меня и вражеских ниндзя. Это даёт мне фору.

            Все остатки своей чакры я направляю в ноги, срываюсь с места в противоположную сторону и бегу изо всех сил. За спиной ощущаю погоню.

            Я не могу остановиться, даже если мне кажется, что немеют ноги. Я не могу остановиться, даже если ощущаю, что последние капли моей чакры плещутся на самом дне. Я не могу остановиться, иначе его жертва будет напрасной.

            Пару раз меня задевали кунаем и сенбонами, но я не останавливался. Я чувствовал, что меня догоняют. Перед глазами то темнело, то появлялась пелена от непролитых слёз.

            Неожиданный кунай попадает в спину и пробивает лёгкое.

            Я сваливаюсь вниз, но по инерции ещё лечу вперёд. Вижу стремительно приближающуюся землю и закрываю глаза, приняв то, что это конец.

            Больно не было. Я с трудом разлепляю глаза и понимаю, что меня поймал какой-то шиноби, и через долгий миг до меня наконец-то доходит: это АНБУ Конохи. Мне чудится, что в двух тёмных дырках я вижу его глаза. В руке свиток, и я приподнимаю его, хрипя:

            — Это… отнеси… отнеси в Коноху.

            Краем взгляда вылавливаю приземление врагов, но перед нами немедленно вырастает стена из четырёх АНБУ.

            Я понимаю: меня не спасти. Время ускользает сквозь пальцы, перед глазами всё темнеет, я так много хочу сказать. Я хочу сказать, что мой товарищ пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти меня и не провалить миссию, что третий предал нас и оставил на смерть, что мы верили в свои мечты и что мы бились до конца, поэтому _не забывайте нас._ Но из горла выходят какие-то хрипы, а у меня в голове и ушах звенит. Я хватаюсь за его одежду, уже почти ничего не видя перед собой. _Я не хочу умирать._

            Последнее, что я слышу, — это моё имя.


	3. Грязь

Когда к ней прикасаются, Журавль представляет, что всё это происходит не с ней.

            Это не с неё снимают одежду. Это не её тела касаются грязные лапы её врагов. Это не в её лоно суют пальцы. Это не ей приходится брать в рот. Это не её имеют во всех позах. Или сразу несколько людей. Это не ей приходится ублажать своих врагов перед тем, как убить.

            Журавль стягивает с себя одежду, медленно и изящно, отчего даже вражеский шиноби, элитный джонин и бывший АНБУ, не может оторвать взгляда. Она знает, насколько она красива. Она знает, что приковывает взгляды, стоит ей только пройтись по улице, а иные и вовсе готовы пасть к её ногам и умолять хоть об одной страстной ночи. Это же прекрасно знает руководство Конохи, решившее не растрачивать попусту такой талант. В конце концов, куноичи на протяжении всей истории всегда привлекали к подобным миссиям. В конце концов, у Журавля это дело, как поговаривают люди, семейное. В Академии всем было известно, что её мать — куртизанка.

            Первая её миссия такого рода была уже в тринадцать. Тогда на её лице уже отражалась тень будущей женщины, и её сравнивали с только что распустившимся цветком. Глаза большие и глубокие, губы — как два розовых лепестка, с которых так и хотелось испить нектар, кожа — белая и нежная, а длинные волосы струились шёлком, такие приятные на ощупь. Её тогда взяли грубо, сзади, а длинные шёлковые волосы, за которыми она любила ухаживать, намотали на кулак и тянули назад. Она заколола того мужчину ножом, и даже после его смерти продолжала наносить удары, как одержимая, пока не осознала, что он мёртв. Кошмары и воспоминания о синяках по всему телу, которые особенно чётко выделялись на бледной коже, ещё долго мучали её, а на следующее утро она с ненавистью отрезала свои волосы.

            Она знала, что многие девушки завидовали её красоте, вот только сама она жалела, что не родилась уродиной. Она жалела, что ирьёнины скрупулёзно лечат каждую её рану, не оставляя ни одного шрама. _Только шрамы на душе не излечит ни один медик._

            Бледные худые пальцы касаются подбородка мужчины, и тот, кажется, перестаёт дышать. Она наклоняется к нему и нежно целует, размазывая свою алую помаду на его губах. Стоит ей чуть приоткрыть глаза и увидеть этот одурманенный взгляд, как она понимает: миссия почти выполнена.

            Журавль — отличная актриса. А ещё — страстная любовница. Было у кого учиться. Она не первая, кто выполняет подобные задания. Не первая и не последняя. Возможно, и она когда-нибудь будет учить юных девочек искусству любви, утирать их слёзы и объяснять, в какой момент можно наносить удар. От этой мысли ей тошно.

            После всех горячих поцелуев, стонов, вскриков и страстных признаний в любви, она делает вид, что спит, а сама пристально следит за тем, как выравнивается его дыхание, успокаивается сердце и слышится тихое сопение, после чего без колебаний вонзает клинок ему в грудь.

            Она с отвращением смотрит на засосы на теле в зеркале, после чего достаёт спрятанную униформу АНБУ, одевается и по крышам выбирается из города. Труп найдут утром, а к тому времени она будет далеко.

            За городом её ждёт Пёс.

            Он кивает ей, хочет подойти и дотронуться, но она останавливает его.

            — Я грязная.

            Пёс только хмыкает, приподнимает её маску и целует, выдыхая в губы:

            — Мы все  _уже_ утонули в грязи.


	4. Нужны

            У меня ничего не было.

            Я не знал своего отца и никогда его не видел, а образ матери в моей памяти смазался, оставив лишь смутное воспоминание одного из последних дней, что я провёл с ней. Она сидела на кровати, сильно сгорбившись. В полутьме комнаты, свет в которую проникал только сквозь чуть приоткрытые шторы, я не видел её лица: взгляд её был направлен в сторону окна, в небольшую щель между шторами, и она вглядывалась в даль, на восходящее солнце и на разноцветные крыши домов, и курила. Мне тогда было лет пять, и я сидел на низком стуле, держась за больной живот. Я сдерживал слёзы, потому что знал, что она их ненавидит. Мужчина, которого я чем-то взбесил так, что тот ударил меня кулаком в живот, ушёл совсем недавно, дав напоследок моей матери оплеуху. Она молчала и молчала долго, только продолжала курить, дым медленно наполнял комнату, и почему-то мне казалось, что было бы лучше, если бы она кричала на меня и била, как и всегда. В памяти сейчас не осталось воспоминаний о том, как она выглядела, но в голове до сих пор отчётливо слышен её спокойный голос, сказавший мне в то утро: «Лучше бы тебя не было».

            Я не помню свою мать, но я знаю, что всегда был для неё обузой. Мы жили в маленькой квартирке на окраине деревни, и денег почти никогда не хватало. Мама пила какие-то таблетки, а потом часами пялилась в потолок, глупо улыбаясь, и я никак не мог её растормошить, что бы я ни делал. Иногда к нам приходил мужчина, тогда мама выгоняла меня из дома, и мне оставалось лишь бродить по улицам, где я не мог не видеть счастливых семей, радостные улыбки обоих родителей и их детей. И тогда вставал вопрос: где же мой папа? Я всё воображал, что было бы хорошо, если бы папа пришёл к нам, если бы он вернулся. Наверно, мама бы наконец-то смогла улыбнуться. Он бы выгнал тех противных мужчин, купил бы мне кучу игрушек и забрал бы нас из того ужасного места, где мама постоянно плакала. Но папа не приходил, а мама при его упоминании всегда злилась, избивала меня, а после — горько рыдала. Она сказала, что я на него похож.

            Потом одним зимним вечером она умерла. В последние месяцы из-за болезни она исхудала, стала очень бледной и выглядела совсем плохо. Хозяин — тот, кто часто приходил к маме — жаловался, что она перестала вовремя платить аренду. В тот же день, как она умерла, хозяин вышвырнул меня на улицу.

            Точно я не знаю, сколько я жил так. И даже не совсем так: я не жил — я выживал. Я бродил по улицам, попрошайничал, копался в мусорных баках, в особенно холодные дни иногда заходил в магазины, чтобы погреться, пока меня не прогоняли. Я помню, как испытывал страшное одиночество. Мне было больно, больно, больно, холодно. Никто не хотел со мной разговаривать, и порой мне даже казалось, что я сам разучился говорить. У меня не было семьи, не было друзей, не было даже имени — мама так долго не обращалась ко мне по нему, что я его забыл, и не было никого, кто бы мог мне его напомнить.

Но однажды человек в маске повёл меня за собой к главе нашей деревни. До этого я его никогда вживую не видел, только мог лицезреть его каменную голову, увековеченную на скале.

Он смотрел на меня долго и внимательно: я боялся его. Слова его, однако, оказались мягки, и, когда он поднял руку, я ожидал удара, какой всегда получал от тех, кто меня окружал, но он лишь погладил меня по голове и тепло улыбнулся.

            Он сказал, что сироты в нашей деревне не должны бороться за жизнь на улицах. Он дал мне имя. Он сказал, что теперь я буду жить в общежитии, каждый месяц я буду получать достаточное количество денег на проживание и я буду ходить несколько месяцев в школу, чтобы меня научили читать, писать и считать, а потом — в Академию ниндзя. Он сказал, что я стану шиноби и буду служить благой цели — защищать деревню.

Я видел этих летающих людей, а однажды даже забежал на полигон и подсматривал, как они тренируются. Я восхищался ими, но в то же время боялся и ненавидел: они оставляли на теле мамы синяки и заставляли её плакать.

            Но я хотел кушать, а дядя выглядел добрым. Я только робко кивнул. Я был счастлив, ведь впервые кто-то меня заметил, впервые кому-то я вдруг стал нужен. Я решил, что я стану хорошим ниндзя и не буду обижать других.

            Тогда я ещё не понимал причину этой доброты. Не знал, что во мне, как и в сотнях других сирот нашей деревни, у которых не было ничего в этой жизни, просто увидели идеальное оружие для зашиты селения. Нам нечего было терять, не было причин жить дальше, и как раз в эти горькие минуты, когда нам казалось, что спасения нет, нам давали _надежду,_ давали _единственную цель,_ ради которой стоило жить дальше, давали ощущение того, что мы _нужны_.


	5. Предатель

            «Сын предателя» — так ему бросали в лицо и в спину с самого детства.

            Их слова не менялись, даже когда он стал лучшим в выпуске, обогнав детей из известных кланов. Их слова не менялись, когда он одним из первых получил ранг чунина. Их слова не менялись, когда он рисковал жизнью на миссиях, спасал товарищей, добывал критически важную информацию. Их слова не менялись, даже когда он множество раз показывал свою преданность.

            — Вы — команда гениев, — сказали им как-то, — мы повышаем всех троих до ранга джонина. А вас двоих, — указали на его сокомандников, — рекомендуем к службе в АНБУ.

            — Постойте, а как же я? — спросил он тут же, кинув взгляд на своих не менее ошеломлённых сокомандников. — Почему меня не могут взять в АНБУ? Я тоже готов служить там.

            И на него посмотрели _тем взглядом,_ которым на него всегда смотрели.

            — Не рекомендован.

            Ах да, может, потому что он — сын предателя? Может, потому что его отец как раз служил в АНБУ перед тем, как предать родину? Или, может, им просто никогда не будет достаточно показанной им лояльности деревне, даже разбейся он в лепёшку?

            Через два года он, уличённый в шпионаже и передаче секретной информации другой стране, бежит через лес, но АНБУ вскоре появляется перед ним, направив катану ему в лицо.

            — Знаешь, а ведь если бы ко мне так не относились, я бы не стал предавать деревню, — зачем-то признаётся он бывшему сокоманднику. — Отец мой был предателем, и меня тоже им видели, что бы и ни делал. Что ж, я им и стал.

            — Мне жаль, — только и отвечает тот.

            За маской не видно лица, голос равнодушен, рука не дрожит, но он почему-то ему верит. Он смеётся.

            — Всё в порядке, — отвечает он, — никаких личных обид. Понимаю, долг и всё такое. Это даже иронично, что твой позывной — Пёс. — Он прикрывает глаза. — Что ж, служи и дальше своей родине. _Пёс._

            Катана пронзает его прямо в сердце.


End file.
